


Punished

by Foxy_the_Sly



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_the_Sly/pseuds/Foxy_the_Sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Anna gets punished (sent to her room) and wonders if Elsa was punished too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

"Anna, go to your room, and think about what you've done!"

Anna petulantly went to her room. Her arms were crossed. She was pouting – this was unfair, she did not understand what was wrong with trying to sneak in to Elsa's room - by attempting to climb the building to get to the window or by trying to sneak in when their parents were going in and out.

Rather than think about what she'd done, she began to think about Elsa.

What had happened? One minute, she was playing with her, outside in the snow, making snowmen, the next she was locked in her room, not talking nor coming out.

The words 'go to your room' echoed in her mind. Had Elsa been punished for something? Was she supposed to stay locked up and quiet until she had apologized? This merited checking up on.

When her parents next came up, she pretended to be sorry, and gave them both a hug saying she was sorry she had worried them. The parents and child slowly left the room, happy to be in agreement again when Anna carefully sprang her innocent (but not very discrete) question on them.

"Whatever Elsa did, I'm sure she's sorry too – can she please leave her room too?"

She was surprised by the response. Her parents looked at each other, worried, before turning back to her with sad eyes – it must be worse than she thought, but what could be worse than stealing and eating all the chocolate from the kitchens?

"Elsa can't leave her room just yet honey, she has to learn to control her – correct her mistakes" her father said.

Anna could sense that she was not being told everything, but being still young and impressionable, she did not realize that this meant that Elsa was not exactly punished – that Elsa was working on something.

The next day, outside Elsa's room, and instead of asking about the snowman, she said:

"Elsa, what did you do? Can I help you correct it?"

This was the first time Anna had not tried to ask her to play, and Elsa was baffled – she asked her to repeat her question two, three times, before she answered, between muffled sobs, that there was no mistake, that she was here of her own accord, and that no Anna could not help her.

Anna felt rejected, and made less effort to get Elsa outside to play after that day – the day that destroyed communications between the two sisters of Arendelle.


End file.
